Connected mobile computing and wireless communication technologies used for business and commerce need to protect user data and secrets. The architecture may include security engines to perform digital signing and key wrapping operations, hash operations and random number generation, with hardware and supporting software providing encryption and decryption capabilities to ensure data privacy and enhanced security.
The architecture in these systems restricts the use of secrets so that only authorized applications use particular secrets, but currently every command that uses secrets go through a cryptographic authorization check. There is a need for a mechanism to support multiple active applications that execute simultaneously that removes the need for checking authorization with every command.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.